Fire and Ice
by cupcakeswithsprinkles
Summary: He was fire. She was ice. The tragic mixing of these two elements create a relationship that seems crazy to the naked eye, but perfect to the two parties involved. Watch as it breaks apart. Angsty Puckleberry one-shot.


**A/n: This is the first Glee-fic I've written, and I'm 100% team puckleberry! This is pretty angsty though not going to lie, but I think we all need a little angst every once in a while. Enjoy and please review! (:**

_Noah Puckerman was not gentle. He did not posses the traits of a perfect friend, son, or boyfriend. Never thought of himself as a relationship man, only hookups. He held no true life goals and had no drive or determination to figure his future out. He was fire. Raging and confident, leaving your body hot and marked for life. He was addicting...but he believes the fire simultaneously burns down the tracks of anything good or perfect in his life._

_Rachel Berry was gentle. She posses all the traits to be perfect at any situation sent her way. She was a hopeless romantic. Her determination and drive would get her any thing that her very large heart desires. She was ice. A perfectly compacted, pure substance that knows how to keep things alive and well. She was addicting, pure... simultaneously putting out fires and 'cleaning' everything so that they can transform into the best they can be._

_**0o0o0o**_

She was in the kitchen baking cookies, not an abnormal thing for the petite brunette. She would often cook for him, it always made him happy when he got home from a long day at work. They lived together. She moved into his cramped apartment right out of high school...always seemed like the best decision she ever made. She went to a semi-local college under a musical theater major, while he had a well-paying managerial job at a local bar. It's three years since high school; four since they got together and they had fallen into a nice routine together. She enjoyed being with him, even after all this time.

They were the contrasting couple and everybody gave them weird looks in high school, but it truly did not matter...because they were in true, deep love with each other. They didn't make sense, but at the same time they just did.

When he came through the door that day, she could instantly tell something was not right. The perfection meter she held in her head dropped from a nine to a four. The look on his face as he shut the door made her wince. The anger laced with a intense sadness written all over his face, mostly in his eyes made her squint her eyes in thought as she put the cookies into the heated oven.

"Is everything alright, Noah?"

_She always knows. _"No."

"No?" She dropped the spatula she was holding and turned to face him, concern laced through her veins. He looked pale, as if he was going to get sick at any minute, "What's going on? You're scaring me."

"Rachel." He breathed out simply.

"_What_?" She pressed assertively. When a long silence took over the pair she decided to start doing what she does best; **talk**. "_Tell me,_ Noah you're going to give me a heart attack. I think you're acting completely ridiculous, you should have your mind grasped on the fact that you can tell me utterly anything that you need too. You really should know your acting completely-"

"Stop." He said simply his inner mind being torn. "Sit down, you need to sit down. We have to talk."

Her eyes widened as slowly took a seat at their dining room table. He never likes to talk, especially about important things dealing with emotions. She was stunned into silence, not sure what move to make next. _Perhaps he was going to propose, finally_. No he wouldn't do it like this...this wasn't a happy thing, she can just tell by the look on his face. Her heart dropped to her stomach and her breathing became labored, she was _terrified._ "Noah, I demand you tell me what's going on this instant."

"I don't know how to tell you." He muttered softly. He had to do this. He looked down to admire the beautiful brunette, his eyes clouded with sadness and so much love for the frightened women before him.

She felt tears of worry forming in her eyes at the pained look on his face, but she would never cry. Perfection does _not_ cry. She blinked _once, twice_ and she was back to her perfect composed self. _Is something wrong with one of my fathers? His mother or sister?_ After she thoroughly convinced herself she should stop jumping to rash conclusions she spoke out of nervousness, "Just simply tell me, Noah. You should know that any mishap or unfortunate situation that is thrown our way the key to solution is simply communication. We will not get anywhere at this rate, but if you tell me we will get through it! You are always the perfect significant other and you help me through any problem. You're my knight in shining armor...and I love you for it, so-"

"I cheated on you."

Her head snapped up to look into his eyes. The words did not register in her brain. She tried repeatedly to process the five word sentence, but those words strung together leaving Noah's lips did not make sense. Her body froze in it's place. _Noah cheated on you._ He _cheated _on _you_. He cheated.

o0o0o

* * *

"_You know I would never even think of doing anything to hurt you right, baby?" He informed her genuinely as he they sat on her living room sofa. He looked down at her, his eyes soft and tentative. _

_She smiled softly and gazed back at him, "I know."_

"_I just hate hearing people at school say they're betting on how long it'll take before I screw this up. I know how people see me and shit, they're probably mostly right, but you're the one thing in my life I never plan on screwing up because," He planted a tender kiss on her lips, "Well, fuck. I love you."_

"_You love me?" She asked in a small voice. He rolled his eyes at her statement but let his smirk turn into a genuine grin as she uttered, "I love you too."_

_

* * *

o0o0o_

She stood up quickly, her body tense as she stared up at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"Rachel-" He pleaded, shifting so he was close enough to put a gentle arm on her arm.

Her eyes snapped up to his and the look of betrayal in her eyes made his heart clench. She recoiled out of his touch, and he couldn't help but notice just how tiny she looked as she quietly spoke, "Don't."

He ran a hand down his mohawk in frustration and let out a shaky breath. If you asked him what the hardest moment in his life this would hands down be number one. He saw her eyes squeeze shut as if she was in pain and he almost wanted to cry. He was a badass though, he could hold it in. As she opened her eyes he muttered, "What do you want me to say?"

"_What _do you want _me_ to say, _puck_? That every thing's okay?" She snapped harshly, her voice coming out loudly. He cringed at the ice in her tone and at the use of his nickname. Her voice became soft and sad as she spoke again, "Because it's not."

He came closer to her, his breathing faster than normal, "I know I fucked up. I know, Rachel. But please, please just listen. I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

She turned her back to him, her shoulders shaking slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears flooded over. Her life, that could be accurately compared to as perfectly compacted ice, started breaking. Leaking at the seams.

"Do you love this women?" She asked softly.

"I only love you Rachel, only fucking you."

o0o0o

* * *

"_How do I know you're not going to go for other girls, Noah?" She asked him tentatively. "I know you're reputation and how you're quite physical in you're relationships, but thats not necessarily me. I don't want to wait until marriage or anything, but I will not fully give myself to you until I'm completely ready. We're only in high school and we've only been going out a month and I-" _

"_Oh rachel, shut up." He told her with a smirk, "I'll wait as long as you want. I only want you."_

"_Only me?" She asked hesitantly._

"_Only you forever and always. You're all I can fucking handle."_

_

* * *

o0o0o_

She let out a tearful, humorless laugh and spoke softly tears evident in her voice, "You wouldn't have done what you did if you truly loved me. I love the way you lie about everything. You said you wouldn't hurt me, that I was enough for you. You can't even comprehend how much I'm hurting right now, you broke my heart. You just...let me down."

He froze at her words, they definitely hit home. His stomach clenched with guilt so deep he could throw up. He ruins everything. She started walking out of the room, into the bedroom and he followed closely after her. "Baby, let me talk to you. _Please._"

They stood by the bedroom door, "What do you want to say? How many times you cheated? What you did with whom?"

"It was just with someone form work, I swear it meant nothing. It was once. I wish I could say I was drunk...but I wasn't. It was just a-"

"Meaningless fuck?" She sniffled softly, "Well this is a meaningless relationship then."

She started to turn away from him and he grabbed her arm. "Please, don't say that. Please just don't, I can't take it. We can talk through this."

"Just, leave me the fuck alone." She said defeated. She held back her bodies reaction to the pain her heart felt. She felt her body on the edge of sobs and she forced them away. "I can't look at you right now."

He watched in pain as she disappeared into their bedroom and ran a hand over his face. He clenched his fist and pounded at the dry wall behind him, letting out a loud "_Fuck_"

He stood outside the bedroom door, just waiting for her to come out and when she did about twenty minutes later she held a duffel bag. She looked surprised to see him waiting there and she softly said, "I'm leaving."

"No. Rachel, you can't do that." He growled, his eyes pleading. "Stay, you have to stay with me, baby. I'll do anything."

o0o0o

* * *

_She sighed in content as he kissed her senseless, they're tongues fighting for dominance. "You know I'll do anything for you, babe?"_

"_Oh Noah, of course I know."_

_

* * *

o0o0o_

"Just give me time. I need time." She told him blinking furiously, "I can't look at you without wanting to cry, and I just need to think this through. I'll call eventually and we'll see how we should handle everything."

He followed her helplessly as she made her way to the front door. She opened the large oak door, ready to leave him behind "I love you Rachel. So fucking much, you don't even understand how much."

"I loved you too." She said as she quickly shut the door behind her. He put his back to the door, sliding down it slowly letting his guilt seep through. He put his face in his hands and cursed himself softly, letting only one tear escape his eye and roll down his scruffy cheek.

When he walked into the kitchen he smelt burning, he took the now black cookies out of the oven and let out a shaky breath. They burned, just like his relationship, and it was all his fault. He picked one up and threw it at the wall, watching it crumble and fall to the floor.

She was sitting in her car with the engine started, when she finally broke. The tears coming rapidly down her face, sobs racking her petite body. Perfection completely lost and no where to be found.

**0o0o0o**

_What they both did not realize from the beginning was that fire and ice together does not work. The heat radiating off the fire burned the perfectly compacted ice until it was no longer ice at all. It was a puddle. _

_...And she had officially melted._

_**A/n: Maybe I should continue it? Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
